The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a technique which is effective when applied to an internal voltage generator, such as a substrate back bias voltage generator, in a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory), for example.
Such a dynamic RAM, which is equipped with a pumping circuit for generating a substrate back bias voltage, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Opens Nos. 7-130171/1995, 1-207962/1989, 2-137254/1990, 5-53667/1993 and 4-87364/1992.